Huttština/Legendy
Huttština byla rodným jazykem Hutt. Mluvilo jím však mnoho druhů a národů, zejména obývajících Huttský prostor. Díky obrovskému huttskému obchodnímu a kriminálnímu vlivu v galaxii byla huttština druhým nejrozšířenějším jazykem po galaktickém basicu. Rozšíření huttštiny Přestože Huttové dokázali plynně mluvit i psát v basicu, považovali ho za podřadný jazyk. Prakticky nikdy jím před cizinci nemluvili a pro potřeby komunikace využívali protokolární droidy, kteří překládali z huttštiny do jiných jazyků. Huttsky mluvily tři druhy, které Huttové získali a vlastnili od třetí bitvy o Vontor. Klatooiniané a Vodrané svůj vlastní jazyk úplně nahradili huttštinou, Niktové měli huttštinu jako druhý jazyk. Kvůli ekonomické závislosti nebo časté spolupráci si huttštinu osvojily i Nimbanelové, Rodiané nebo Toydarián. Protože převážná část huttské obchodní činnosti měla kriminální pozadí, stala se huttština společným dorozumívacím jazykem pirátů, pašeráků, nájemných lovců a dalších zločineckých živlů. Slovník některých slov a fází Pozdravy *'Achuta' - Ahoj *'Achute, my pee kasa' - Ahoj, jmenuji se ... *'Ah'chu apenkee?' - Kdo jsi? *'Bo shuda' - Pozdrav *'Chowbaso' nebo Chobaso - Vítejte *'Choy?' - Co? *'Chuba!' - Hej ty! *'Chut chut '- Pozdrav *'Dolpee kikyuna!' - Jsem přítel *'Gooddé da lodia!' - Dobrý den *'H'chu apenkee' - Pozdrav *'Hi chuba da naga?' - Co chcete? *'Kee chai chai cun kuta?' - Co tady děláte? *'Waki mallya kuna chu chu?' - Co děláte? *'Koona t'chuta?' - Jdete někam? *'Mee jewz ku' - Nashledanou *'Niuta, be cotma!' - Prosím, pojďte dovnitř *'Sie batha ne beechee?' - Mluvíte o mě? Běžná slova a fráze *'Alay' - pozdě *'An' - a *'Andoba' - jiný *'Ateema' - nyní *'Azalus' - nebezpečný *'Baatu baatu' - obtíž, námaha *'Bargon' - dohoda *'Bata' - zpět *'Bedwana' - koupit *'Binggona' - nervózní *'Bolla' - jít *'bosco' - vidím *'Boska' - pojďme *'Bsha' - pohyb *'Bu' - člen určitý *'Buttmalia' - vsázet *'Champio' - šampion *'Che' - pro *'Che copah' - cena *'Cheeska' - podvádět *'Chizk' - odpad *'Chess ko' - dávej pozor *'Creespa' - křupavý *'Da' - to *'Da chuda!' - pozdrav *'Da Soocha' - probouzející se planeta *'D'emperiolo teesaw' - imperiální křižník *'Dwana' - prodat *'Eniki' - OK *'Grancha' - velmi dobře *'Haku' - co *'Hoohah' - oni *'Hunka be' - čas na spaní *'Inkabunga!' - Neuvěřitelné! *'Jee' - já *'Jee-jee '- my *'Joppay' - když, kdy *'Jujuminmee' - unést *'Kava' - jak *'Killee' - zabít *'Mah bukee '- můj chlapec *'Mi' - já *'Mi bosco de…' - Hledám... *'Mi chuga' - Mám hlad. *'Mi yarga' - Mám žízeň *'Moocha '- ukrást *'Muni' - milenec, milenka *'Nal Hutta' - nádherný šperk *'Na yoka' - žert, vtip *'Nee choo' - zemřít *'Nibobo' - smlouva *'No bata tu tu.' - Ať je to cokoli, já to neudělal. *'No chuba da wanga, da wanga!' - Ne, ne toho - tohohle! *'Nobata' - ne *'Nudd chaa.' - Pochodem vchod. *'Panwa' - užít si *'Rundee' - aktivovat *'Silly' - hloupý *'Skocha' - vyčerpaný *'Sleemo poy' - slintat *'Tagwa' - ano *'Tee-tocky' - čas *'Uba' - ty *'Uma ji muna' - Miluji tě. *'Wamma' - zaplatit *'Wata' - tady *'Winkee' - spát *'Yatuka' - pohnout se *'Yuna puna' - První třída Urážky a přirovnání *'Beesga' - poslední blázen *'Beeogola Nechaska' - hloupá malá pricnezna *'Cha skrunee da pat' - S tím nepočítej. *'Cheespa bo coopa' - Raději dávej pozor- *'Chuba doompa, dopa-maskey kung!' - Ty podlá spodino s dvěmi tvářemi! *'Chut chut' - Nevadí. *'Coo ya maya stupa.' - Ty slabý hlupáku. *'Dopa maskey' - se dvěmi tvářemi *'Dopo mee gusha?' - Cítíš se šťasně? *'Echuta' nebo E chu ta - velice sprosté slovo *'Fierfek' - jed *'Gaggalak mursto' - doslova lhář, co žere červy *'Kark' - nadávka *'Karking' - nadávka *'Kava doompa D'emperiolo stoopa.' - Ty jsi imperiální blázak. *'Kee baatu baatu.' - Nudíš mě (také používáno jako 'Kliď se mi z cesty') *'Koochoo' - idiot *'Kung' - spodina *'Loca' - šílený *'Nagoola' - ne špatný *'Ohta su marvalic plesodoro' - Nechte je obdivovat naši krásu (oblíbená fráze Jabby Hutta) *'Peedunky' - pankáč *'Peetch goola' - příliš špatný *'Poodoo' - nadávka *'Pushee wumpah skocha-kloonkee!' - Dávej pozor, ty prázný mozku! *'Schutta' - Vypněte to. (vyslovováno jako 'Sch-u-tta') *'Sleemo' - nadávka (vyslovováno jako 'Slaymo') *'Stoopa' - stupidní, hloupý *'Sweets patogga' - miláčku, zlatíčko *'Tah-koh tee womp rat e’nachu' - Skončíš jako jídlo pro wompské krysy. *'U kulle rah doe kankee kung' - Jsi můj druh spodiny. *'Wakamancha' - zbabělý Lidé *'Bukee' or Peedunkee - chlapec *'Cheeka' - žena *'Chik youngee' - tančící dívka *'Duro' - Duros *'Jeedai' - Jedi *'Kajidii' - vedoucí huttského klanu *'Kwee-Kunee' - královna *'Lorda' - boss, mistr *'Ma lorda' - Můj pane *'Mikiyuna' - všichni *'Murishani' - nájemný lovec *'Ootman/Ootmian' - vyvrženec *'Pateessa' - přítel *'Poolyee yama' -systémový poradce *'Shag' - otrok *'Ulwan' - pašerák *'Ur-Damin' - strýc *'Ur-Damo' - synovec *'Wermo' - hloupá osoba *'Wooky' - Wookiee Místa *'Backa' - zákulisí *'Boboqueequee' - lokace v huttské mytologii *'Bootana' - zahrada/y *'Bunko' - palác *'Bunky dunko' - domov *'Doma toma' - vesmír *'Gardulla Oola' - Gardulla Oola (hotel v Mos Eisley na Tatooine) *'Hutt Chuba'z' - Hutt Chuba's (restaurace v Mos Eisley na Tatooine) *'Jah Dowahga Kwee-Kunee '- Dowager Queen (kolonizační loď z Bestine IV) *'Motai Nebuli' - Motel Nebulus (motel v Mos Eisley na Tatooine) *'Nal Hutta' - nádherný šperk *'Planeeto' - planeta Věci *'Banda' - hudební skupina *'Blastoh' - zbraň, blaster *'Bota' - motory *'Cuirvas' - prostřední jméno Hutta (většinou tajné) *'Droi' - droid *'Dyst '- loď *'E'nachu' - jídlo *'Fierfek' - jed *'Kajidic' - huttský klan, kriminální organizace *'Makacheesa' - výplata *'Moulee-rah' - peníze *'Pankpa' - vesmírná loď *'Pawa' - síla *'Planechanga' - druh velké zbraně *'Rulya' - zbraň/e *'See'ybark' - člun *'Stuka Crispo' - Jednotka smrti *'Tusawa' -bar *'Wanga' - zbraň *'Wankee' - zpráva Na tržišti *'Bargon '- výprodej *'Bedwanna' - koupit *'Che copah' - cena *'Ees hoppada nopa!' - Nezaplatím za to! *'Geeb mi wa chimpa?' - Mohu dostat účet? *'Hi chunkee fa goota?' - Jaká je konečná nabídka? *'Kava che copah?' - Kolik za to chcete? *'Laboda na rowka?' - Je to autentické? *'Ting cooing koo soo ah.' - Mám kredity. *'U wamma wonka?' - Zaplatíš to? nebo Dlužíš mi! *'Va foppa gee wontahumpa?' - Je nato záruka? Podnikání *'______ wah ning chee kosthpa murishani tytung ye wanya yoskah.' - Vypsal jsem na hlavu jedince tak vysokou odměnu, že po něm teď půjdou všichni nájemní lovci v galaxii. *'Bargon u noa-a-uyat.' - Budeš odměněn. nebo Tvé služby budou odměněny. *'Bargon wan chee kospah.' - Nebude žádná dohoda. *'Bargon yanah coto da eetha.' - Jsi ten nejlepší. *'Beeska mu-moolee bu Halapu.' - Platba je na HoloNetu *'Bona nai kachu.' - Dostal jsi se do problémů. *'Cha skrunee da pat.' - S tím nepočítej. *'Chas kee nyowkee koo chooskoo.' - Mám štěstí, že jsem tě našel jako první. *'Coona tee-tocky malia?' - Co ti tak dlouho trvalo? *'Dobra do poolyee yama.' - Jsem systematický poradce. *'Dobra do nupee nupee um baw wah du poolyee yama.' - Jsem víceprezident a konzultant pro personální rozvoj a systématické řízení. *'Ee yaba ma dooki massa. Eeth wong che coh pa na-geen, nah meeto toe bunky dunko. Lo choda!' - Ale pokud mě ještě jednou zklameš, vypíšu na tvou hlavu tak vysokou odměnu, žese už nikdy v životě nebudeš moct přiblížit civilizovanému systému. *'Goo paknee ata pankpa.' - Může použít jen svou loď. *'Keel-ee calleya ku kah.' - Zklamal jsi mě. *'Keh lee chalya chulkah in ting cooing koosooah.' - Když mi to dáš, mohl bych zapomenout, že jsem tě našel. *'Klop ______ poo pah.' - Můžeš to říct jedince. *'Luto eetheen.' - Dobře, 15%. *'Mala tram pee chock makacheesa.' - Měl jsi mu zaplatit, když jsi ještě měl šanci. *'Make-cheesay.' - Nemůžu dělat vyjímky. *'Mwa droida bunno bunna droida.' - Moji droidi si promluví s vašimi droidy. *'Noolee moolee bana kee cheel'ya cu kuna ku chu chu.' - Tady jsou prospekty o systématickém a manažerském poradnictví. *'Pa'sa tah ono caulky malia. Ee youngee d'emperiolo teesaw. Twa spastika awahl no.' - Co kdyby každý, kdo pro mě kdy pašoval náklad, ho nechal zmizet při prvním náznaku impriální lodi? *'Smeeleeya whao toupee upee.' - Usmívej se, když to říkáš. *'See fah luto twentee, ee yaba...' - Takže, za 20%... *'Soong peetch alay.' - Je příliš pozdě. *'Song kul rul yay pul-yaya ulwan spastika kushunkoo oponowa tweepi.' - Nemá čas na pašeráky, kteří vyhodili jeho náklad do vesmíru při prvním náznaku imperiální lodi. *'Uba sanuba charra mon.' - Říkal jsi, že přijdeš sám. *'Uth laynuma.' - To jen nápad. *'Wa wanna coe moulee rah?' - Kdy mohu očekávat platbu? *'Wanta dah moolee-rah?' nebo Wanta wonka-rah dah? - Proč jsi mi nezaplatil? *'Wonkee chee sa kreespa ______?' - Proč jsi usmažil jedince *'Yanee dah poo noo.' - Není to dobrý obchod. Aplikované podnikání *'Ap-xmasi keepuna!' - Nestřílejte! *'Bona nai kachu.' - Dostal ses do potíží. *'Boonowa tweepi.' - Už tě mám. *'Cheska lopey x'hoo pumba?' - Jsou na palubě dobré drinky? *'Chespo kutata kreesta krenko, nyakoska!' - Těšil jsem se na tohle hodně dlouhou dobu. *'Hagwa boska blastoh!' - Nemusí dojít na zbraně. *'Hagwa doopee.' - Nehýbej se! *'Hay lapa no ya!' - Vjydi z tama! *'Je killya um pasa doe beeska wumpa.' - Zabij mě a dalších deset přijde na mé místo. *'Jeeska da sookee koopa moe nanya.' - Měj přísavky tam, kde je můžu vidět. *'Kako Kreespa!' - Za to tě usmažím! *'Kapa tonka.' - Ruce vzhůru. *'Kava doompa D'emperiolo stoopa.' -Jsi podlý imperiální blázen. *'Kee hasa do blastoh.' - Složte své zbraně! *'Keepuna!' - Střílej" *'Kickeeyuna mo Wooky doo tee puna puna!' - Nikdo se nehýbejte, nebo tady Wookiee vám sváže nohy. *'Mikiyuna! Pasta mo rulya! Do bata gee mwaa tusawa!' - Všichni ruce pryč ze zbraní a zpátky k baru! *'Moova dee boonkee ree slagwa.' -Velmi pomalu se otoč. *'Pasta mo rulya!' - Ruce pryč ze zbraně! *'Tonta tonka.' - Chapadla vzhůru! *'Waajo koosoro?' - Přinesl jsi to? Jídlo a pití *'Boga noga' - huttské pivo *'Cheska yo ho kimbabaloomba?' - Nabízíte vegetariánskou kuchyni? *'Dopa na rocka rocka?' - Způsobuje to poškození mozku? *'Gardulla (drink)' - huttský alkoholický nápoj *'Gocola' - víno *'Howdunga' - říhnutí *'Lickmoomoo' - sezert *'Ne ompee doe gaga punta?' - Je to doopravdy čerstvě mrtvé? *'Patogga' - koláč *'Sleemo Poy' - slintat *'Smak Telia' - svačina *'Tatooni Junko' - huttský alkoholický nápoj *'Tee ava un puffee lumpa?' - Je tu sekce pro kuřáky? *'Waffmula' - koláč *'Yafullkee' - maso *'Yatooni Boska' - huttský alkoholický nápoj *'Yocola' - nápoj Zábava *'Andoba ne lappee, kolka.' - Další horký ručník, prosím, *'La lova num botaffa' - Zdají se mi milý. *'Cheska lopey x'hoo pumba?' - Jsou na palubě dobré drinky? *'Kavaa kyotopa bu banda backa?' - Mohu navštívit zákulisí hudební skupiny? *'Kavaa kyotopa bu whirlee backa?' - Mohu navštívit zákulisí tanečnic? *'Koose cheekta nei.' - Přiveďte mi ji. Cestování *'Cheesba hataw yuna puna?' - Mohu cestovat v první tříde? *'Jee oto ta Huttuk koga.' - Chci postel velikostně pro Hutty. *'Jee oto vo blastoh.' - Nechám si svou zbraň. *'Jee vopa du mooljee guma.' - Chtěl bych obsluhu pokoje. *'Kava nopees do bampa woola?' - Kolik stojí pokoj na noc? *'Kuna kee wabdah noleeya.' - Rád bych se přihlásil. *'Kuna kee wabdah nenoleeya.' - Rád bych se odhlásil. *'Jeskawa no rupee dee holo woopee?' - Bude na účtu název hola? *'To pla da banki danko!' - Měl bys raději jít domů. *'Dobrah koona tah kyotopa Hoth noleeya du Star Tours pankpa.' - Jedu na Hoth v pěkné turistické lodi. Na závodništi *'Buttmalia' - sázka *'Chawa' - jet závod *'Meecooda joggdu stafa do tah poda' - Dokázal bych utíkat rychleji než ty. *'Noobie oonatee raca, rookie poodoo?' - Poprvé zavodí, nováček? *'Nu' - vsadit se,. *'Roachee mah bom bom, cheespa kreespa' - Následuj nás příliš blízko a usmažím tě. *'Ubana Nabuke Wu' - Nikdyn evyhraješ. *'Tah pee-chah ah kulkee flunka' - Potřebuješ zpátky do školy. *'Keelya afda skocha punchee?' - Jak je povýbuchu, kamaráde? Čísla a počítání Počítání v huttštině byla pro ostatní druhy riskantní záležitost. Zatímco matematika v basicu byla založena na desítkové soustavě, Huttové měli prstů osm a tak počítali v osmičkové. Huttové však na tento rozdíl záměrně neupozorňovali a využívali nedorozumnění k vlastnímu obohacení. Např. pokud Hutt mluvil o deseti kusech zboží, myslel tím osm. Rozdíl dvou kusů se poté projevil v každé další desítce kusů a velmi rychle narůstal. Vždy je uvedeno číslo v huttštině a odpovídající číslo v basicu. *'Nobo' 0 - 0 *'Bo' 1- 1 *'Dopa' 2 - 2 *'Duba' 3 - 3 *'Fwanna' 4 - 4 *'K'wanna' 5 - 5 *'Keeta' 6 - 6 *'Goba' 7 - 7 *'Hunto' 10 - 8 *'Beeska' 11 - 9 *'Boboba' 12 - 10 *'Goboba' 13 - 11 *'Jojoba' 14 - 12 *'Soboba' 15 - 13 *'Koboba' 16 - 14 *'Foboba' 17 - 15 *'Donocha' 20 - 16 *'Honocha' 21 - 17 *'Bohonocha' 22 - 18 *'Dohonocha' 23 - 19 *'Duhonocha' 24 - 20 *'Jujumon' 144 - 100 Výskyt *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Star Wars Epizoda I: Skrytá hrozba'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars Epizoda II: Klony útočí'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (film)'' *''Star Wars: Klonové války (román)'' *''Úsvit rebelů'' *''Hvězdné války: Nová naděje (první zmínka)'' *''Star Wars Epizoda IV: Nová naděje'' *''Star Wars Epizoda V: Impérium vrací úder'' *''Stíny Impéria'' *''Hvězdné války: Návrat Jediho'' *''Star Wars Epizoda VI: Návrat Jediho'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade '' *''Pouť pozůstalého (pouze zmínka)'' *''Nový řád Jedi'' **''Agenti chaosu II: Zatmění Síly'' **''Bod rovnováhy'' **''Hvězda po hvězdě'' **''Jednotící síla'' *''Legacy of the Force'' **''Betrayal (pouze zmínka)'' **''Bloodlines'' **''Exile (pouze zmínka)'' *''Fate of the Jedi'' **''Allies'' **''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 23: Loyalties 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster 1'' Zdroje *''Wookieepedie'' Kategorie:Jazyky